The Party of the Year
by SwEeTcOoKiE93
Summary: Manny and Emma go to a party together, looking to have fun. But one of them end up having more fun then the other, and more then they ever expected, or hoped.
1. The Invitation

This is my second fanfic here. My last one sucked, because the chapters got messed up and everything. So I wanted to try again. And hopefully you will enjoy it.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or any of Degrassi's characters (though I wish!)  
  
Title: The Party of the Year--Chapter: The Invitation  
  
'It's 4:30 on a Friday night, and I'm at home, alone. God it sucks to be unpopular! Manny's probably hanging out with Paige and them. Oh well, I'll read a book or something.'  
  
After reading for about 15 mins. Emma gets a phone call. She jumps up to answer it.  
  
"Hello?" Emma asked.  
  
"Emma? Hey, it's me Manny, guess what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"We were invited to this party tomorrow. Do you wanna go?"  
  
"Totally, should I ask mom now?"  
  
"Go ahead. I'll wait"   
  
"Okay." Emma then walked upstairs to ask her mom, then came back downstairs to her room.  
  
"Manny, she said it was fine. Where is this party anyway?" Emma asked.  
  
"It's one of Sully's friend's house party. It's going be the best, so we have to go shopping, now!"  
  
"Okay, I'll meet you at the mall."Emma agreed.  
  
"Okie dokey!" Manny giggled.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
The Mall  
  
'Manny was waiting for me, but she was actually shopping. In the distance I can see Sean and his gang, they are probably stealing things. But it's their life, at least they aren't ruining mine, I've done that on my own. Emma! Stop thinking so damn negative. This party tomorrow, you can make your mark as something else, something other than Nature Girl.' Emma then walked over to Manny.  
  
"Hey, what do you have?" Emma asked.  
  
"Oh hey, just some mini skirts. Come on I saw some shirts I thought you'd love over there!" Manny said cheerfully.   
  
Emma followed Manny over to a rack with a lot of shirts on it. Immediately Emma saw a shirt she loved. It was a hot pink tank top with removable flowers on each shoulder.   
  
"Manny, hows this shirt?"  
  
"I thought you'd like that one, it's you, buy a size smaller then what you wear, it'll make it shorter."   
  
Emma got the size smaller, and went to try it on. Sure enough, Manny was right, the shirt is shorter, it shows my bellybutton! Oh well Emma your going to make your mark tomorrow night, not Nature Girl. Emma took the tank top off and walked to the mini skirts, where Manny was.  
  
"Get this black one." Manny told Emma. "It'll go great with your tank top."  
  
"I thought so too." Emma grabbed the mini skirt. "Do you already have your outfit?"  
  
"Yeah." Manny held her outfit up to show Emma. "Do you like it?"  
  
Manny had a denim jean mini skirt with a bright yellow shirt, like Emma's. "Yeah, it will look great on you."   
  
"Are you sure?"Manny wondered. "Duh! You know I wouldn't say it is it was true!" Emma reassured her.   
  
"Okay, lets go pay for our outfits." The girls walked over to the cashier and pulled out their money purses to pay for the clothes. Then walked out of the store.  
  
"Do you want to stay over?"Emma asked Manny.   
  
"Sure, lets stop by my house."   
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Emma's house  
  
It's 8:45 now and Emma and Manny are just talking away.  
  
"Sooo you still like Sully?" Emma questioned Manny.  
  
"Nope, but we are friends, that's why he invited us to the party. Sully was a jerk as a boyfriend, he only wanted me to impress his friends." Manny explained.  
  
"Well, I'm sure that would have never happened if you would have gone out with JT!" Emma teased.  
  
"I guess." Manny answered.   
  
"At least he didn't want you for sex." Emma stated. "Like Craig."  
  
"Craig was, IS an ass, but we only had sex once."  
  
"Suuure." Emma teased again.  
  
"We did!" 'Manny sounded upset, but I was joking.'  
  
"Umm, Manny, I was joking." Emma told her.  
  
"Oh, okay, sorry" Manny answered.  
  
They continued talking until 12:00 that night.  
  
"Look at the time!" Manny exclaimed. "We better get to bed if we don't want dark circles under our eyes!"  
  
"I hate that!" Emma said yawning.  
  
They changed for bed.  
  
"Goodnight Manny."Emma said.  
  
"Goodnight Emma." Manny replied.  
  
Then they soon fell asleep.  
  
((A/N: I know this chapter kinda sucked, but it was more like an introductory. The next chapter should be at least a little better. I write fan fics on another site, but I haven't for a while. So I need to get back into the Fan Fic writing groove! LOL! That's a need, but replies are a must! So reply! You know you want to! LOL)) 


	2. The Party

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Degrassi characters, just the plot.  
  
Title: The Party of the Year--Chapter 2: The Party   
  
Manny and Emma ended up sleeping in until 12:00 noon. The phone rang and woke Emma up. After 2 rings, the phone stopped ringing.  
  
"EMMA!" Emma's mom yelled downstairs to Emma.  
  
"Ugh! What mom?!" Emma yelled back sleepily.  
  
"Phone!"  
  
"Who's yelling?" Manny asked half way asleep.  
  
"My mom." Emma answered her.  
  
Emma picked up the phone wondering who was calling her.  
  
"Hello? This is Emma. May I ask who is calling?"  
  
"Emma, this is Paige."  
  
"Paige? Why are you calling me?" Emma asked confused.  
  
"You and Manny are going to that party tonight, right?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Well, I just wanted to worn you both, watch out what you do."  
  
"Okay, whatever Paige." Emma said calmly.   
  
"Okay, bye."  
  
Emma hung up the phone. She convinced Paige that she was calm, even though she really wasn't. Inside she was mad. 'I can't believe Paige! She just told me that to make sure I wouldn't have a good time at this party tonight! Well, I don't care what she says, me and Manny are going to have a great time, and tonight I'm changing my name'  
  
"Emma? Are you okay?" Manny asked snapping Emma out of her trance.  
  
"What? Oh, yeah I'm fine, just thinking." Emma answered  
  
"Okay, that's good, I didn't want you getting sick or anything before the party." Manny said.  
  
"Don't worry, nothing could keep me from this party!" Emma said.  
  
"That's the spirit!" Manny said with her usual cheerful mood.  
  
The girls just hung out watching TV all day until 6:00.  
  
"Come on! Lets get ready, the party starts at 6:30." Manny said.  
  
"Okay, lets go downstairs." Emma said.  
  
It took Manny and Emma 45 minutes to get ready.   
  
"Wow, Em, you look hot." Manny said.  
  
"Thanks, so do you." Emma said uneasy.  
  
"I didn't mean it that way."  
  
"Oh I know."   
  
"Okay, whatever, lets just go."  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
15 minutes later Manny and Emma arrive at the party making it 6:50.  
  
"We're a little late, but that's good, we don't want to make it look like we lived for this party or anything." Manny said with a little laugh.  
  
"Yeah, but promise me, you won't ditch me leaving me by myself." Emma told Manny.  
  
"Okay, I promise, I won't leave you alone." Manny reassured her.  
  
Emma and Manny finally knocked on the door of the house party. When someone who looked very familiar to Manny opened the door.  
  
"Hey ladies come on in! "The guy said.  
  
Emma and Manny spotted Jimmy when they walked in. He was standing alone. Which was a surprise to Emma. Emma saw Manny staring at Jimmy.  
  
"Go talk to him" Emma told Manny.   
  
"No! I can't." Manny said.  
  
"Yes, you can!" Emma said.  
  
"No! I can't, I promised I wouldn't leave you!"  
  
"It's okay! You like him, now go!" Emma pushed Manny a little causing Jimmy to turn around.  
  
"Hey Manny!" Jimmy said smiling.  
  
"Uh, hi Jimmy" Manny said shyly.  
  
"You wanna dance?" Jimmy asked.  
  
Manny looked at Emma. Emma looked back at her giving her a face to go ahead. Emma walked over to the refreshment table, to get a drink and someone came up beside her.  
  
"Hey, you on the spirit squad?" The guy asked.  
  
"No, why do you ask?" Emma asked.  
  
"Just wondering, so let me take a look at you."  
  
"Umm, okay." Emma said uneasy.  
  
"Don't worry, I just wanted to see your shirt"  
  
'Emma, come on, your going to change your image tonight! Don't be chicken.'  
  
"Oh, I knew that, so what's your name? "Emma asked.  
  
"My name's Dean, what's yours?"  
  
"Emma."  
  
"Emma, that's a beautiful name."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Your very beautiful"  
  
"I am?"  
  
"Yeah. You want a drink? "  
  
Emma nods. Dean went to go get Emma a drink. Then came back.  
  
"Here ya go." Dean said.  
  
"Thanks" Emma said. She took a sip and coughed, and tried to laugh it off.  
  
"You want to go dance?" Dean asked Emma.  
  
"Sure."   
  
After a while Emma started to get a little "Drunk."  
  
(But enough about her!)  
  
"So, Manny, you got a boyfriend?" Jimmy asked.  
  
"No, do you? I mean have a girlfriend? "Manny giggled.  
  
"Nope. It's a surprise to how a beautiful girl like you doesn't have a boyfriend."  
  
"Well, it's a surprise that such a cute guy like you doesn't have a girlfriend."   
  
Jimmy laughed. "Really?"  
  
"Yeah really. "Manny smiled.   
  
"Well, do you want to change that?" Jimmy asked.  
  
"Are you asking..."  
  
"Yeah, I want you to be my girlfriend."  
  
"Do you always get what you want?" Manny smiled then leaned in and kissed Jimmy which lead to a make-out session.  
  
(Back to Emma!)  
  
Dean and Emma had stopped dancing and were now talking.  
  
"So you want to go upstairs? Somewhere more quite?" Dean asked Emma.  
  
"Sure." Emma said smiling.  
  
((A/N: Cliffhanger! Ha! Well, anyway, things are getting a little bit closer, so now you know who and all. But what happens afterwards??? Hmmm..... Okay, you you all know you want to, so reply away! : - D )) 


	3. Too Much Fun

Disclaimer: I own nothing having to do with Degrassi other than the plot.  
  
Title: The Party of the Year--Chapter 3: Too Much Fun  
  
'As we were walking upstairs to the bedroom I couldn't help but feel a little scared. But at the same time, I felt good, knowing that finally I would be changing who I am. By me partying downstairs, I could tell people were looking at me, different, like I was cool, like I meant something, like I was a Manny Mini Me, but I wasn't there yet. Though I don't think I ever will be. Finally, I was going to felt like I meant something to someone, whether I really did or not, at least I could feel that way, or think that way. So many thoughts were running through my mind so quickly, I didn't know which one to really believe or even listen to. By now we were going into the bedroom so he opened the door, leaving the light off, I came in, turning it on..........................'  
  
"I like the light off" Dean said.  
  
"But I can't see anything" Emma said.  
  
"Well, here's the door, the bed, and the party." Dean said. (Yes, I know same approach as with Paige.)  
  
Emma laughed a little. She could tell she wasn't her self, but she had been drinking, so it was just the beer. Little did she know, Dean had put the Date Rape pill into her drink, so the pill was starting to effect her. But not too much that she didn't know what she wanted and didn't..........  
  
Emma and Dean watched out the window, Emma saw Manny outside dancing with Jimmy. It was all so perfect, then Dean grabbed Emma's chin lightly.  
  
"You are so adorable" Dean said.  
  
"I am?" Emma said.  
  
"Yes, you are." Dean said.  
  
Emma and Dean started kissing, and pushed Emma onto the bed, softly. Dean kissed Emma's lips and Emma kissed back, soon he started kissing her neck hard, leaving Emma smiling. Dean slowing worked his hands down to Emma's crotch, Emma pushed off a little..  
  
"Are you okay?" Dean asked.  
  
"No, I mean yeah, just take it slow." Emma said.  
  
Dean then really started kissing on Emma's neck hard.  
  
"Dean I said take it slow!" Emma yelled.  
  
Dean raised up and took a condom out of his pocket. Emma looked around the room, helplessly looking for help...  
  
"Whaaa? I don't think so!" Emma yelled.   
  
Dean pulled Emma's skirt down.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU DOING!?" Emma yelled crying at the same time. "GET OFF ME!!! I'M NOT GOING TO HAVE SEX WITH YOU!!!!!!"  
  
Emma tried to get away, but with Dean's strength, there was nothing she could do, but hope for someone to come, someone who would save her.  
  
"No!.............please..stop." Emma said crying.  
  
(ON TO SOMEONE ELSE!!)  
  
"Do you think he's here?" Paige asked Hazel.  
  
"Maybe, but you'll be okay, Spinner's over there, Jimmy's outside, Craig's over there, and Dylan is over there. You'll be okay." Hazel said.  
  
"I just hope he's not doing the same thing he did to me." Paige said.  
  
"Nah, I don't think so." Hazel said.  
  
"Hazel if he did it to me, he can do it to anyone! Anytime!" Paige said.  
  
"Paige, just don't worry about it, just forget it, at least for right now, everything will be fine." Hazel reassured Paige.  
  
"I hope your right." Paige said unsure.  
  
(BACK TO EMMA!!)  
  
When Dean was done, he got off Emma letting her get up, just like they had sex, because they both wanted to.  
  
"Oh come on Em, we had fun." Dean said.  
  
"Yeah, too much fun." Emma said still crying at little bit, and coldly at the same time.  
  
Emma got dressed, and tried to walk out, but Dean grabbed her arm.

"GET OFF ME! GET THE FUCK OFF ME!! YOU'VE DONE ENOUGH DAMAGE TO ME ALREADY!!" Emma yelled.

"Don't you dare, tell anyone, ever. If you do, it'll all blow back in your face if you know what I mean." Dean said.

"No Dean, if I tell anyone, it'll blow back in YOUR face, if you know what I mean." Emma said coldly.

And with that Emma left the room. She was surprised with how brave she had been standing up to Dean, then being proud of herself, then after thinking, she became not so proud of herself. Emma tried to hold back the tears that she felt welling up, and wiped the tears she had already had on her face, so no one could tell she had been crying. Then walked downstairs.

(MANNY)

Manny and Jimmy walked inside and saw Emma. Manny walked up to Emma.

"Hey Emma, where have you been?" Manny asked.

"Around." Emma said.

Manny looked at Emma and saw the hurt in her eyes. "Have you been crying Emma?" Manny asked worried.

"No, of course not, why would I be crying?" Emma said.

"I don't know, but that's what I want to know." Manny said. "What's wrong?"

"NOTHING! NOTHING'S WRONG WITH ME SO LEAVE ME ALONE!!" Emma yelled then run out of the house crying.

"She's lying." Manny said to Jimmy.

"But what can you do, I mean it's not like you have any proof." Jimmy said. "She's probably fine, maybe she's sick, I mean she has been drinking."

"I hope your right Jimmy."

(EMMA)

Emma snuck into her bedroom window, being afraid, thinking Dean might be there. Emma walked over to her mirror. And looked at it. She felt like killing herself. She felt so dirty and used. Then started talking to herself.

"Lets take off these clothes Emma. Maybe if you weren't such a SLUT, this would have never happened!! It's all your fault Emma, you shouldn't have been so stupid!" Emma said to herself.

After she changed, Emma laid in her bed, finding it hard to sleep. But soon Emma cried herself to sleep.

((A/N: That was chapter 3. Was it good? I hope so! It took me awhile to make it. Well, instead of you deciding if it was good, you guys get to decide if Emma gets pregnant or not. Just say, Emma should be pregnant, or say Emma shouldn't be pregnant. Your decision, so review away! : - D ))


	4. They Find Out

((A/N: I've only had 1 person tell me whether they wanted Emma to end up being pregnant or not. So I'll post a few more chapters giving you some time to reply telling me what you think should happen! So PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU WOULD LIKE TO HAPPEN!! I want to make my readers happy, but I can't do that if you don't tell me what you want! Okay, I'm done, so lets go on.))  
  
Disclaimer: I wish.  
  
Title: The Party of the Year--Chapter 4: They Find Out  
  
'I woke up feeling dirty and used. It was close to dinner time. I couldn't believe what happened. There was no one I could talk to. Well, actually, there was one person. And that one person practically hates my guts. Even though I know I can't talk right now anyway. So I did the only thing I could do, I cried. Then I heard my door open......'  
  
"Emma, sweetheart. Are you okay? You've been asleep all day!" Emma's mom Christine said.  
  
Emma quickly wiped away her tears from her face and replied, " Have you ever heard of knocking?"   
  
"I was just worried."  
  
"I know" Emma sighed. "I'm fine, thanks for asking."  
  
"Are you sure? Your not acting like yourself." Christine said worriedly.  
  
"Yes, mom! I'm fine!"  
  
"Okay, okay, I can take a hint. I'll leave you alone." Christine said as she was walking out.  
  
"Thank you!"   
  
(MANNY)  
  
'Last night, Jimmy and I became a couple. I have always liked Jimmy, I just never thought he felt the same way. Oh God! Maybe he was like drunk. Nah, Jimmy doesn't drink. But I better make sure tonight. And I have just the plan.'  
  
Manny walked downstairs to the dining room. It was 5:00 and her and her family always ate at 5:00. But, when she walked into the dining room, no food was there. She knew something was wrong.  
  
"Mom? Dad? Anybody?" Manny asked the air.  
  
"In here honey!" Manny's mother answered. "The pizza is on it's way."  
  
"But it's 5. We always eat at 5."   
  
"Well, tonight, is different, your father and I have something to tell you."  
  
"Okay, what?"  
  
"We will tell you over dinner." Manny's mom said.  
  
"Whatever." Manny said under her breath. "Call me when the pizza is here!" Manny told her mom.  
  
Manny walked back upstairs. 'What could be going on? My family hardly ever eats late. It doesn't make any since. But I'll be patient and wait. I'll call Paige!'  
  
Manny goes and picks up her phone and dials Paige's number. After 4 rings someone answered.  
  
"Is Paige there?" Manny asked.  
  
"This is her. May I ask who is calling?" Paige said.  
  
"It's me, Manny."   
  
"Oh, hi hon. What's up?  
  
"Not much, but I need someone to talk to."  
  
"Sure. What about?"  
  
"Emma. Last night at that party, she came downstairs, from upstairs. I could tell she had been crying, but she got mad at me when I asked her about it." Manny wasn't think right.(As you can tell by her wording. hehe)  
  
Paige's eyes got big and gasped. She thought back to what happened when Dean had raped her, and how she reacted. "Manny, did you see anyone come downstairs afterwards?"  
  
"Yes,. But I didn't catch his name."  
  
"What did he look like?"  
  
"Oh God, he was cute. Short brown hair, brown eyes, kinda tall kinda short, a little taller than you, buff, you know, the strong type."  
  
Paige dropped the phone and put these details in her mind together. Then picked up the phone. "Manny? Was it the same guy you talked to last year?"  
  
"Yeah, I think so. But I don't remember his name or anything." Manny answered.  
  
"Dean. Manny, Dean raped me. And I'm sure he raped Emma too." Paige had trouble saying that Dean had raped her. But she knew she had to. She didn't have a choice. Manny wouldn't have believe her if she hadn't.  
  
"You, your kidding!" Manny stuttered.  
  
"No, I'm not." Paige stated." I really need to talk to Emma. Fast. Because, maybe we can help her, maybe we can out Dean where he belongs, in jail."

"Yeah, um, well I gotta go, Paige." Manny said.

"Okay, talk to you later. And make sure you try to talk to Emma." Paige said.

"I will. Bye Paige."

They hung up. Manny felt sorry for Emma. She really did. But she knew she had to go on with her life, at least for now. She knew Emma wouldn't want to talk about what happened so soon. So she just left it alone. For now. (I know, it might seem shallow, but if you understand, it doesn't.)

Manny walked downstairs after hearing her mom call her down for pizza. Her parents were eatting, in the living room, now she knew something wasn't right for sure.

"Mom, what's going on?" Manny asked.

"Get your plate, it's on the table." Manny's mom replied.

Manny walked into the living room with her plate and pizza.

"Okay, mom, what's going on?" Manny was starting to get frustrated.

"Manuela, your mother and I have something to tell you." Manny's father said.

Manny's parents only called her Manuela when she was in big trouble, or when there was something serious going on.

"I already know that!" Manny said.

"Manny, sweetheart," Manny's mom started. "I'm pregnant."

Manny's jaw dropped.

"YOUR WHAT?" Manny was shocked.

"I'm pregnant, sweetheart." Manny's mom said. "Just think, in 6 months you'll have a little brother or sister."

"YOU'VE KNOWN FOR 3 MONTHS?" Manny wondered what stuff her parents knew that they hadn't gotten around to telling her.

"Yes, but we wanted to wait until we thought was the right time to tell you." Manny's father jumped in.

Manny understood. So she just thought she'd drop it. It wasn't that big of a deal anyway, if you thought about it. I mean, you've got to be pregnant to have a baby. Unless you adopt a child. But even then someone had to be pregnant. Becoming pregnant was just natural, it was life.

"Um, I'm finished eating. I'm going to go upstairs now."Manny said. Then Manny walked back up to her room. It was almost dark, and she had some plans for tonight, so she had to get ready.

((A/N: Yes I know, this focused mainly on Manny, but I figured I'd give you guys a little break from Emma. The next chapter might be like that too. Well, anyway, I still need people to say whether they think Emma should end up pregnant or not. So PLEASE TELL ME! I need to know what you want. But don't think that if a bunch of people say they want Emma pregnant that I'll make her pregnant, but I might. Well, anyway, review, you know you want to!))


	5. Getting There

(( A/N: Sorry I haven't updated for while. But I'm updating now, so be happy! ; ) I still haven't decided if I should make Emma pregnant or not, because I have had one reply saying that making Emma pregnant, would ruin the story. But most people want Emma to become pregnant, for varies reasons. So I'm hoping that the decision I make isn't the wrong one. Well, enough talking, lets get on to chapter 5! ))  
  
Disclaimer: NO! Only the plot!  
  
Title: The Party of the Year -- Chapter 5: Getting There  
  
'I stayed in my room most of the time. But it has only been a day since it happened. Mom is going psycho, because I never come out of my room. Snake is just the same. I want to talk to someone, but I can't. I feel, that they won't believe me, or think less of me. I knew there was one person I could talk to, but that one person hates me, and I hate him..............'  
  
(MANNY)  
  
'Thinking of Jimmy, and my mom was weird and confusing. Thinking about Jimmy, my supposive "boyfriend," then my thoughts being interrupted with thoughts of my MOTHER! It's like, thinking about the good and the bad. An example; the school day is almost over, so you are thinking about the good, and then for some reason, you starting thinking about the bad, going to school the next day. Weird and confusing, huh? Well, anyway, now thinking about this is interrupting my other thoughts, well I'm confusing myself again.'  
  
"Manny! Honey, are you okay?" Manny's mom asked as she knocked her bedroom door.  
  
"I'm fine mom!" Manny said rolling her eyes.  
  
"You left so soon we didn't get a chance to talk."  
  
"To talk about what? There is nothing to talk about! Your pregnant, that's it." Manny said.  
  
"I just feel we should talk about it, you seemed upset." Manny's mom replied.  
  
Manny was really starting to get irritated with her mom. "I'm not upset! And I don't need to talk to anyone! It's not a big deal!" Manny said loudly.  
  
"Manny don't take that tone with me! I'm just concerned."   
  
"Well, don't be. I'm fine."   
  
"Fine. I'll leave you alone, just calm down and don't take that tone with me again." Manny's mom said, then walked away.  
  
"Whatever." Manny mumbled. By then Manny was done getting dressed and ready to head out to Jimmy's house. She walked out her door, and headed out her front door.  
  
"Manny, where do you think you are going?" Manny's mom asked, stopping her from leaving.  
  
"Um, I'm going over to Emma's house." Manny lied.  
  
"Well, I can take you, it's dark outside." Manny's mom offered.  
  
Manny didn't object, because she knew if she did, her mom would call Emma's mom making sure she was there. And seeing Manny wouldn't be there, that wouldn't be too good of an idea. "Yeah, thanks mom." Manny said.  
  
"Okay, just let me grab my purse and I'll meet you in the car." Manny's mom said as she smiled.  
  
(EMMA)  
  
'Maybe, I should talk to him. No! I won't! He won't listen to me anyway. He'd shut the door in my face. Maybe it would be easier to talk to Manny.......'  
  
(MANNY)  
  
"Well, thanks for dropping me off mom." Manny said to her mother.  
  
"Do you need me to pick you up?" Manny's mom asked.  
  
"No, I'll be all right, I'll just walk."   
  
"Manny, I don't know if I feel comfortable with you walking home late at night alone."  
  
"Then Emma can walk me home."  
  
"Then she will have to walk by herself."  
  
"MOM! I'll be fine! You don't need to worry so much!" (sound familiar?)  
  
"Fine, but only because I trust you, and because you need to calm down."  
  
"I'm calm, I'm just tired of you giving me the third degree all the time!" Manny said. And got out of the car and waited for her mom to drive away.   
  
'Okay, she's gone.' Manny decided to go over to Emma's house, she didn't want her mom calling Emma or something and get caught, so she decided she'd tell Emma what she was doing.   
  
Manny knocked on the door. Then a short, dark haired, woman answered the door.  
  
"Well, hi Manny!" Christine Simpson said as she smiled.  
  
"Hi Ms. Nelson, I mean Mrs. Simpson." Manny said blushing.  
  
Christine just laughed and said, "That's okay. Emma's in her room downstairs, but she has been there all day. Good luck getting her out, or getting in."  
  
"She should let me in. I guess we'll see." Manny said walking in and making her way to Emma's bedroom door. Manny knocked on Emma's door.  
  
"Emma, it's me, Manny. Can I come in?" Manny asked. Manny was getting ready to turn around, until the door opened.  
  
"Hi Manny. Come in." Emma said.  
  
"I won't be here long, I wanted to talk to you." Manny said. "I'm going to be walking over to Jimmy's, I wanted to tell you that if my mom comes back over or calls tell her I'm in the bathroom or something. Okay?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. What do you mean back? Emma asked.  
  
"My mom dropped me off here. I told her that I was coming here, and she offered to drive me. I knew she wouldn't let me go to Jimmy's so, I just let her bring me here. That is okay, isn't it?" Manny said.  
  
"Oh, yeah, whatever. I'll tell her, if I talk to her. Do you want to see if my mom can drop you off at Jimmy's?" Emma said, trying to hide her hurt and sadness.  
  
"I wouldn't want her to go out of her way. It's late." Manny said.  
  
"She won't mind. Come on, I'll ask her." Emma and Manny made their way upstairs into the kitchen, where Spike was putting the dishes away.  
  
"Mom," Emma waited for a reply.  
  
"Emma!" Emma's mom smiled. "It's good to see you." Spike laughed a little.  
  
Emma had to smile at that. "Yeah, um, can you drop Manny off at Jimmy's?"  
  
"Yeah, sure, just let me finish putting these last dishes away."   
  
"Thanks Ms. Nelson, I mean Mrs. Simpson. Sorry." Manny said.  
  
Spike laughed. "It's okay Manny."  
  
--  
  
Manny sat in the car. "Thanks......Mrs. Simpson, for driving me here." Manny said.  
  
"Your welcome, Manny. It was no trouble." Spike said. "Do you want me to pick you up?"   
  
"No, that's okay, but you've done enough. Thanks Mrs. Simpson." Manny said.  
  
"Okay and your welcome Manny." Manny was getting ready to get out when Spike said something to Manny.  
  
"Oh, and Manny " Spike said.   
  
"Yes Mrs. Simpson?"  
  
"Call me Christine. I've told you that before." Spike smiled.  
  
Manny smiled too. "Okay. Bye Christine, bye Emma." Manny got out of the car.   
  
(( A/N : Yes I know this chapter sucked, but I didn't want to make it so long, it was boring, no matter how good or bad it was. But did you get some hints with some things that were said? Well, anyway, tell me who you think Emma is talking about, and whether you think Emma should be pregnant. Yes, I know, I've told you a lot, but remember the little thing I told you about, someone saying her being pregnant would ruin the story? Well, there is a twist. Tell me whether or not it would ruin the story, AND WHY OR WHY NOT. I'll post a new chapter when I get 35 reviews. Or when I can. )) 


End file.
